


Lifesaver

by libraryv



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I'll Walk Beside You: A Cormoran Strike Fic Exchange, Strike needs Robin's help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryv/pseuds/libraryv
Summary: Strike needs Robin's help.





	Lifesaver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotManTheLessButNatureMore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [NotManTheLessButNatureMore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore) in the [StrikeFicExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrikeFicExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Strike has to call on Robin’s help in the middle of the night.**
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to write something that could fit into the canon of the books - in other words, no big moments of realization yet - just little things that show us what they mean to each other.
> 
> I loved NotManTheLessButNatureMore's prompt. Hopefully I've done it justice!

Robin took a last sip of her wine and stared at the clock. It was very late.

Matthew wasn’t a heavy drinker, but she supposed he and his teammates must really be having a good time. Maybe she should go to bed, although she didn’t sleep much these days. 

She tried not to think about how the closer the time got to Matthew coming home, the higher her anxiety levels rose. That was the first rule of relationships, though, wasn’t it? Everyone said they were never easy. You had to work at it.

Her mobile vibrated on the couch beside her with a text from Matthew.

_We won our match! Going to stay for another round. Don’t bother waiting up._

She _should_ just go to bed. She sighed and turned off the TV. 

Her mobile buzzed again, this time with a call: Strike. She picked up immediately.

"Sorry, I know it’s your evening off.”

She smiled at the sound of his gruff voice in her ear, at his familiar habit of ignoring pointless hellos.

“Don’t worry about it – what’s up?”

“I wouldn’t have called, except, fucking hell – sorry, it’s just- _bastard_ leg.”

A string of cursing was followed by a shuffling sound and a muffled thump.

“Cormoran – where are you?” Robin’s amusement was rapidly changing into worry.

“Ah, fuck. I was trailing Applegate, he was in Chelsea tonight with a girl. I was just finishing up when they had an argument and he split off. He was heading straight for me – I had to shake him – so I turned too bloody quickly into a side street and fell. I managed to sort of catch myself, but I’ve done something to my other leg, and I’m – fucking hell – I’m a bit stuck. I’ve just found a bench-”

Robin was already up and finding a pair of shoes. “Okay, I’m on my way. Where are you in Chelsea?”

“No – I’m actually in –my ankle wasn’t too bad, initially, but-“

Robin’s worry mingled with exasperation as she grabbed some things from the fridge.

“You’ve already tried to walk somewhere, haven’t you?”

“I thought if I could just get to the tube-“

“Where are you?” Robin had her shoes on, her purse slung over her shoulder. 

“Westminster. Green Park.”

“Westminster? You walked from bloody Chelsea to – alright, stay put, I’m going to swing by the office to pick up your crutches and then I’m on my way.”

“Christ, Robin – you’re a lifesaver.”

Robin hung up and headed out. She debated on taking the Land Rover. Parking would be an issue, but better to have him in her own vehicle, and what if he needed a doctor? Despite her mild worry, the thought made her smile: she couldn’t imagine that convincing Strike to visit the emergency room would be an easy task.

She let the window down of the car as she drove, enjoying the feeling of fresh air on her face. Her previous melancholy had dissolved into a cheering sense of purpose. Despite her concern for Strike, Robin was relieved to have something to do. This was far better than sitting in her living room for another night of waiting around for Matthew.

The late hour meant easy parking after all. She got out and headed into the park, ignoring a couple of snogging teens on a bench, who broke apart hastily and took off giggling as she walked by. She continued for a few minutes, just about to pick up her phone and call Strike. Then, up ahead, she spotted a familiar large figure on a bench. She hurried forward.

Strike raised his hand in greeting and gestured to his leg, a sardonic smile on his face. “Sorry about this. I’m not used to my good leg being the bad one.” 

“Don’t be silly.” Robin smiled at him, then gasped and her hand flew to her forehead. 

“The crutches! Oh my god, Cormoran! I forgot! Oh, no – I’m so sorry – I can go get them-“

Strike shook his head. “You’ve got the car? Yeah – I can make it. It’s not that bad – I’ve been resting it here since I called you.”

Robin stood by him. He put his hands on the side of the bench, bracing himself, then heaved himself to his feet, leaning heavily onto her, his arm across her shoulders. She wrapped her arm around his waist under his coat. 

They began to walk back along the path, slowly. Everything was quiet; the sounds of the city were muffled from the trees.

Strike had leaned on Robin before, but this felt different. Perhaps it was the dark, or the fact that they were completely alone, the intimacy of Strike’s body next to hers. 

Robin could feel the warmth of his skin underneath his shirt. She cleared her throat. 

“Do you think you need a doctor?”

“I think I’ve just wrenched it - some ice and I’ll be fine.”

“You can barely walk-“

“All I need is a cold pint and some sleep.”

Robin smiled to herself. “I’m making an appointment first thing tomorrow.”

Strike looked down at her, amused. “Are we having the same conversation? I don’t need a doctor.”

Robin pointed ahead at the dark, bulky silhouette of the Land Rover. 

“Just up there.”

Strike exhaled. “Thank Christ.” He hadn’t once complained, but his gait had turned into a horrible swinging limp on both sides. Robin could feel that his shirt was becoming damp with sweat. Her right side was becoming numb from bearing his considerable weight. 

Robin unlocked the doors as Strike leaned on the side of the car, breathing hard. Robin went to help him, but he waved her away. Then, amidst a burst of swearing, he pulled himself into the passenger seat. He leaned back, eyes closed, and Robin was alarmed to see his face was quite pale. 

“Cormoran, I really think we should-“

Strike opened his eyes and looked at her. “It’s fine, Robin.” His tone brooked no argument.

She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, and walked around to the driver’s seat, getting in. She gestured to the back seat.

“There’s a bag of frozen peas back there for your ankle, as well as a sandwich leftover from my dinner.”

Strike looked over at her, grinning. “Did I mention you’re a lifesaver? I could kiss you.”

Robin hoped the darkness of the car hid her blush, and laughed teasingly. “No need for that - I grabbed those at the last minute – I guess I just know you really well, don’t I? I know exactly what you need.”

There was an awkward pause as her last words sank into the space between them.

“Bloody lifesaver,” Strike said again, breaking the tension and reaching into the back seat.

He lifted his pant leg and placed the bag of half-frozen peas on his ankle, which Robin saw was a worrying purple, and obviously swollen. He closed his eyes, grimacing, his shoulders slumping forward in relief. 

“I’ve never quite appreciated peas until this very moment.”

“I wish they had stayed colder. They’ll help with the swelling tonight before the doctor tomorrow. And,” she added, as he opened his mouth. “No arguing. No harm in double checking.”

Strike studied her grumpily, then let out a resigned huff. “Alright.”

Robin started up the car and they drove in silence before she felt him turn to her.

“I haven’t properly thanked you yet.”

Robin glanced over and was surprised to see him studying her with a serious, open expression.

“You were the first person that I wanted to - you’re the first person that came to mind and I didn’t really expect-. Thank you, Robin.”

They stopped at a red light, a lump forming in her throat, although she couldn’t say why. She managed to look back at him again, shake her head and wave her hand vaguely, trying to say without words what she felt. 

It had been easy, it had saved her from another night alone, it had made her feel useful and needed in a way she didn’t feel with her fiancé. 

It meant far more to her than she would admit, that Strike had called her. 

She smiled at him; he smiled back. She shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m glad to do it. It was nothing.”

Except some things, she reflected, as the light turned green and Strike threw her a wink before biting into his sandwich, were everything.


End file.
